1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp for a vehicle, and in particular to a lamp for the interior of a vehicle, which is in particular the reading lamp for an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle lamps generally comprise a housing in which an illuminant, e.g. a filament lamp or one or a plurality of LEDs are arranged. For electrically contacting the illuminant, a plug element is provided to which in most cases an electric cable is attached. Such lamps are known e.g. from DE-A-196 01 868, DE-C-195 39 808, BE-A-1011148, EP-A-0 388 678 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,754,658.
To prevent the plug element from unintentionally loosening, said element is adapted to be plugged into or pulled off the housing only after a certain minimum force has been overcome (U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,731, DE-C-42 14 016). For connecting or disconnecting the plug element, the element should thus be provided with a gripping end which can be conveniently gripped by hand and via which the necessary press and pull forces can be manually applied. A plug element of such a configuration however requires a certain amount of space and normally extends from the housing, which is problematic according to the installation situation and the confined spaces in a vehicle.